The Stories
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: cerita tentang kejadian yang terjadi dikelasku


The most complicated love problem in my history:

Castnya:

A Cowok

B Cewek

C Cewek anak kelas lain

D Cewek

A sama B dulu sempat jadian, cuma, baru beberapa minggu udah putus *alasannya gak perlu dibuat*

Terus, ternyata si A ini masih punya rasa sama si B, dan si B juga demikian. Hanya saja, waktu itu udah ada si C yang suka sama si A.

Si C terus aja ngecengin si A dan akhirnya *mungkin atas dasar tak tega menolak* si A nerima si C jadi pacarnya.

Si B tentu aja ngerasa sakit.

Terus, si B punya sahabat, si D. dan hubungan si D ini cukup dekat juga sama A.

Awalnya dari drama, terus lama-lama mereka mulai memainkan 'drama' itu kembali tapi versi mereka. Dan ternyata itu membuat si D tanpa sadar punya perasaan khusus sama si A walaupun si D gak mau ngaku karena dia juga masih bingung.

Balik lagi ke si B, dia udah nyoba buat ngelupain si A. tapi si A antara sadar dan tidak udah ngasih harapan ke B. dan mereka yang awalnya 'jauh' jadi mulai dekat lagi.

Terus, disaat itu, muncul masalah baru, si D ngakuin perasaannya sama si A dan A keliatannya gak punya rasa yang sama. B yang tahu ini jadi gak enak hati sama si D, secara D itu sahabatnya.

D yang tahu kalau si B gak enak sama dia, malah ikutan gak enak juga.

Dan sampai sekarang, si B dan D yang awalnya deket, jadi kayak punya tembok penghalang tak kasat mata. Mau nyapa, tapi segan. Dan itu gara-gara si A yang gak bisa nyatain dia maunya kayak apa.

Dan disini, gue sama temen-temen gue yang lain nyaranin si A buat milih si C aja. Supaya gak ngebuat si B dan si D tambah runyam masalahnya. Tapi si A malah bilang : "kau tahu gimana perasaan aku?"

Jadi gue tanyain, perasaan dia sama si B gimana, si C gimana, sama si D gimana. Dia nyadar perasaan dia ke masing-masing personal, tapi dia masih aja bingung mau milih yang mana.

Kalau seandainya dia milih si B, dia harus ngejelasin semuanya sejelas-jelasnya sama si C dan si D supaya gak ada lagi masalah. Tapi brengseknya, dia milih si B tapi dia gak mau ngelepasin si C sebelum dia benar-benar ngedapatin si B.

Disisi lain, si D udah mundur secara perlahan. Karena dia tahu siapa yang akhirnya bakalan dipilih sama A.

Kata-kata yang paling ngejleb dari masing-masing kandidat:

B : "A mau ngikutin apa aja yang aku katakana, kan?"

A : "iya."

B : "kalau gitu jauhin aku sekarang."

A : "aku gak bisa."

….

C : "sebenarnya A sayang gak sih sama aku?"

….

D : "aku tahu kok, akhirnya si A bakalan pilih siapa."

….

Gue juga mau bilang ke A:

Ibaratnya, kau itu lagi dijadiin sasaran sama si B, C, D. mereka bertiga nembakin peluru kearahmu dan kalau kau kena ketiga-tiganya kau bakalan mati. gak usah muluk-muluk, paling tidak kalau Cuma kena satu peluru aja kau masih bisa diselamatkan. Jadi sekarang, kau tinggal pilih, kau mau lolos dari peluru siapa? Kau rela mati ditembak oleh pelurunya siapa? Siapa dua orang yang pelurunya bakalan kau loloskan supaya gak menembus tubuhmu?

Jangan pikir kalau kau bisa menggenggam semuanya. Karena, tanpa kau sadari, kau menggenggam mereka itu terlalu kuat. Dan bisa aja saat kau sadar semuanya udah hancur karena saking kuatnya genggaman itu. jadi cowok itu harus tegas, jangan plin-plan.

…..

Aku gak tahu harus gimana lagi karena ini sangat rumit. Dan juga, B sama D itu sahabatku. Sebenarnya masalah gak cuma ada dimereka tapi ada juga masalah di 3 orang lagi anggota rombongan kami *dan mungkin akan dibahas lain waktu*. Dan kerena mereka berlima galau, aku juga ikutan galau.

Mereka yang awalnya mood maker, gak pernah nangis, kerjaannya cengengesan mulu, ketawa ketiwi gaje, sekarang atau tepatnya belakangan ini kerjaannya jadi nangis terus. Jujur, aku juga pengen nangis ngeliat mereka nangis. Sedih rasanya ngeliatin mereka. Aku kangen sama mereka yang dulu. Walaupun mereka sekarang gak kentara banget sedihnya.

Dan buat si A, gue udah ngumandangin perang sama dia.

So, this is my story. Jika kalian pernah mengalami atau melihat kejadian serupa, dan tahu jalan keluar terbaiknya gimana, tolong kasih tahu aku….


End file.
